The present invention relates to electrical power distribution suitable for a substantially underwater system used in an underwater oil/gas field.
Conventional oil/gas fields have a plurality of wells linked to a host facility which receives the oil/gas via flow lines. If the underwater oil/gas field includes underwater processing units between the wells and the host facility, it would be useful to be able to reconfigure or replace an underwater processing unit without having to power down the other underwater processing units in the field and thereby significantly reduce production from the field.
Presently, any underwater processing units which require power/controlling rely on at least one expensive and complex multiple conduit hydraulic line to connect each part to a host facility on/above the sea surface or onshore.